


would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, wowza im writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.</p><p>They knew each other ever since the brown haired boy pushed the green haired boy off the swings when they were seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

**Author's Note:**

> wowie im back with this wow!! Enjoy stay safe!!

1.

 

They knew each other ever since the brown haired boy pushed the green haired boy off the swings when they were seven. 

 

Ever since that moment they were best friends. 

 

They climbed the monkey bars together and led a small army of children around the play ground. 

 

2\. 

 

They told each other everything. 

 

Their secrets. 

 

Their hiding places ("Don't tell her my dinosaurs are under my bed!" The brown haired boy nodded seriously. "I won't. Ever."). 

 

As they got older even their doubts, worries and fears. 

 

3.

 

The green haired boy noticed that the brown haired boy's thoughts got darker and darker each passing day. 

 

He didn't say anything. 

 

4\. 

 

They met up less and less. 

 

The brown haired boy always had excuses. 

 

"I've got a whole lot of homework to do." 

 

"Basketball practice."

 

"A school project."

 

The green haired boy felt like he was the brown haired boy's parent. 

 

He knew he was lying. 

 

He noticed the bruises.

 

He noticed. 

 

5\. 

 

It was in tenth grade when he confessed his love to the brown haired boy. 

 

The boy just stared back at him with a shocked expression. 

 

"I'm sorry," he had choked out before running away.

 

The green haired boy still thought of that moment until this day.

 

6\. 

 

They didn't talk for the rest of the week. 

 

The brown haired boy ignored him every chance he got. 

 

Weeks turned into months. 

 

Months turned into years. 

 

7\. 

 

He didn't hear of the brown haired boy after that again. 

 

That was until one day. 

 

It was in the newspaper. 

 

That day he screamed and threw everything he was able to grab at the walls of his apartment. 

 

He wasn't okay. 

 

8\. 

 

The newspaper mentioned a letter. 

 

9\. 

 

The letter still sat unopened next to his bed. 

 

He couldn't read it. 

 

He couldn't. 

 

10\. 

 

It had been five years now. 

 

He decided it was time. 

 

He couldn't wait any longer. 

 

That night he cried himself to sleep, tear stained letter in his hand. 

 

He wasn't okay. 

 

He wasn't.


End file.
